The String and the Puppet
by DreamswithJoy
Summary: As Sasori's only love starts coming back into the shinobi world, a deep plot of secrets and lies resurfaces as well. Will the woman change the shinobi world forever, or will she disappear just as mysteriously as she came back? SasoxOC Please enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Himo would be an actual character. Warning: Rated T for now it'll probably change to M. NO LEMONS. Read at your own will, there is always the back button. This is my very first fic so please take it easy on me. :D enjoy*

She was the one who cheered him up.

She was the one who lifted him when he was broken.

Himo was the string who guided him

And he was the puppet.

Yet she was the one who had broken him.

She was the one who made him sad.

She was the one who led him astray.

But she never knew what was bound to happen until the moment of truth.

That moment when she figured it all out.

The story was so secretive that no one knew it all until it happened.

Now we follow this from a simple love story to something much more complex.

The only things left of this long time story, are a far away place, a pair of wings, a stabbed puppet, and a snapped string.

Sunagakure- 28 years ago

He saw the executioners' blades. He couldn't see who was being killed, so he asked his grandmother. "Who is being executed?"

Chiyo replied to her grandson's question, "A fifteen year old and a seven year old, both female"

Sasori looked shocked, and that was a rare sight, "Seven! That's my age!"

Then, he looked closer, "Wait! That's Himo!" he recognized his only friend and fellow academy student.

He looked closer at the other girl, "And that's Setsuna!" he recognized the Suna Jōnin that was Himo's older sister.

All of the sudden he started pushing through the large crowd, trying to stop what was bound to happen. Then, some Chūnin came over to the executioners and Sasori stretched his ears out to listen. _I should have brought some puppets _he thought calmly as he listened in.

"The execution was canceled?" one of the executioners said.

"Yes, since the providers of this information have been killed during a mission, we have no evidence to execute them".

Then, the Chunin said that the execution was cancelled due to lack of evidence, some looked disappointed, and others looked relieved.

Sasori seemed calm and indifferent but inside, he was jumping for joy. He couldn't **bear** losing his only friend. She was one of the only things that made him truly happy.

Flashback- two years ago

Sasori was playing with his puppets with a lonely look on his face. The thing Himo didn't know was that he was really happy with his parent puppets. But right now, she was simply awed by his skill. She decided to tell him up front for the first time in the three months of just watching him. He turned around, noticing her dark brown hair, deep purple eyes, and her simple white robes.

"Who is it?" he asked calmly, seeming unfazed, but in reality he thought she was really pretty and was surprised that she was watching him.

"Oh….ummmm…I….w-w-as watching y-you w-with y-y-our puppets…" Himo replied stuttering at first, but slowly regaining confidence.

"Oh! Well, do you want to play with me? Baa-chan will show you how!" Sasori didn't bother to hide his happiness, someone wanted to play with him!

_/A few hours later/_

"WOW! THIS IS **AMAZING!**" Himo shouted as she started to put together her very first puppets. Chiyo was proud of her new student. She was a quick learner who manipulated genjutsu with human-like puppets to create some scary events to say the least. They were sure to be great friends once they joined the Academy…..

Back to the present (one day after the execution was cancelled)

After what happened, Himo seemed cheerful as ever, but Sasori knew that it was fake. It was finally the day they were promoted to Genin. He turned around to her and asked if she was alright and she said that she was, but in reality, she was anything but. But she did cheer up when she and Sasori passed, but the rest was a bit of a bore…until the Jōnin senseis for each team were announced. She was asleep at her desk until Sasori tapped her and whispered "Himo-chan, these are the last three teams, let's hope we're together".

Himo blushed and said, "Yeah Saso-chan, me too!"

She started to pray silently for them to be on the same team.

"Himo Yamibato, Sasori Fukasa, and Subata Hamuku. Your sensei will be Takaeshi Moridomo".

Himo gawped. "_**THE **_Takaeshi Moridomo?" she thought, "He's the Kazekage's personal shinobi! Only used for _important _missions! Why is he a sensei?"

He motioned them to follow him to a simple looking training ground.

"Hey there," Takaeshi yawned softly, "since you already know who I am, go ahead and introduce yourselves, starting with the redhead over there."

"I'm Sasori Fukasa, I like pretty much all foods **(AN: I was lazy OK?),**...love using puppets, and my wish in life is...ummmm" he started to blush beet red.

There was a minute of silence, the Takaeshi spoke, "ANYWAY, what about the brunette?"

Himo started to speak, "I'm Himo Yamibato, my favorite food is flan, I really love using genjutsu and puppets to fight and…I'm NOT telling you my wish in life!"

"Next…."

"I'm Subata Hamuku, I like using my fans," she held up her medium sized fans, "and my wish in life is that I find a certain someone and kill two other someones."

"Now, I have a bit of a test for you three…..it'll be very hard because this is not what other senseis are doing."

"Just spill it." Subata rolled her eyes while commenting.

"Okay if you insist, you'll be doing a low A-rank mission."

The three Genin gawped.

"Of course if you get injured, I'll do the mission myself…you should pack up cause we're leaving tomorrow. Bye my little students!" and he disappeared with the sand.

The next day

"How long is he gonna make us _wait?_" Himo finally yelled out in frustration.

"Himo-chan don't worry about it." Sasori attempted to calm her down.

Then the person they had all been waiting for opened the door.

"Hello there! Sorry I'm late, I had to prepare some paperwork for the-"

Subata interrupted him, "Cut the crap and let's _go_".

"Alright then," Takaeshi sighed, "let's go." And as he walked away, three little Genin followed.

* * *

This is my first chapter and it may be a little weird but please R&R! I really would like to know how to write my fics better… The goal of this was to make a team similar to Team 7 but the path changed greatly, don't worry, it'll get more exciting later on but until then, please stay with me!


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto. If I did, Hinata would be the main female character instead of Sakura*

Since this is my second chapter, I'll change the layout a bit:

Regular speech.

**Emphasis (or oomph)**

_Thoughts._

_

* * *

_

Himo looked at the white rose, then put it in her pocket. She wondered if Setsuna was okay…..

_Flashback- a few minutes earlier. _

"YOU'RE GOING ON AN A-RANK MISSION?"Setsuna looked shocked, "IS MORIDOMO INSANE?"

"Ummm.." Himo scratched her head sheepishly, "We're going today so I came to say goodbye. I already said bye to baa-chan **(AN: As in Chiyo. Himo and Sasori are really close and Chiyo taught them both to use puppets so Himo sees her as a grandmother.)**. So I came to say bye to you!"

Setsuna paused, then she shot up with an idea. "Wait here! I have to get you a goodbye gift I prepared!"

Then, her sister came back with a white rose.

"A…white rose?" Himo brightened up. In the desert, flowers were rare, especially roses!

"Not just any white rose, I performed a jutsu that makes sure it'll never wilt…it's a matching pair, I have one too" Setsuna smiled warmly at her sister.

But then her voice got serious.

"But when one of us dies, the rose the other owns turns black and falls apart, when it starts doing that, I'll come and save you." Then she held put her pinky. "Pinky promise!"

Their pinkies linked as they both grinned cheerily.

"Promise!" Himo yelled as she walked away towards the villiage gates.

_Back to present_

Himo was waiting in front of the Kazekage's office. Subata was rolling her eyes and Sasori was stifling a laugh.

Who's ever seen a Kage arguing with his top ninja where he made sure everyone was gone, but didn't notice three Genin listening to the whole thing!

"DAMMIT TAKAESHI! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PUTTING **GENIN **ON AN A-RANK MISSION!" the Kazekage roared.

Takaeshi attempted to reply, but the Kazekage's curses interrupted him.

Then, he sighed.

He went over to the Kazekage, and whispered something in his ear, the Genin couldn't hear.

The Kazekage whispered back and they both nodded in agreement.

Takaeshi walked out smoothly, and said, "Okay, we're doing the mission."

Himo and Sasori looked surprised. Subata rolled her eyes.

"The is a search-and-retrieve mission. Our goal is to find a Yumiko Gaiko, who was kidnapped by rouge ninja for no apparent reason. She has brown hair and purple eyes, looks just like Himo so it may be hard to tell who is who…so we're gonna use that to our advantage…" Takaeshi smirked.

"You mean we're gonna replace Gaiko-san with Yamibato-san, and _then _while Yamibato-san is fighting, we'll come and kill the rouge ninja…sounds like fun!" Subata smiled cheerily.

"Well that's the basic idea, but we're not sure the ninja are rouge or just regular chunin or jonin, we have zero info on fighting style. We'll return the ninja to their villiage, they'll classify them as rouge or just ninja, if the villiage wanted them to do this, we will start **war.**" Takaeshi looked at them seriously.

The genins looked at him as if he were insane. They were only seven and this mission seemed **way **above their current level!

"Let's get going now that we're all prepared. Their base is near Konoha." Takaeshi kept his cool.

The genin followed him and sighed, wondering what would happen and if all of them would survive.

_Flashforward-A few hours later- Konohagakure_

"There it is! There it is! There it is!" Himo whispered excitedly.

Sasori shushed her. "Please, don't give us away!"

Subata sighed heavily…this had been going on for about three hours, ever since they were told to scout until the ninja left.

The Genin had gathered that the ninja were after some supposed kekkei genkai the girl had and were going to use the girl as "breeding stock" the seven year olds were confused…they were going to make her cook stock? (AN: The joy of a seven-year old innocence) They looked like they're from Kumogakure even though they had Konohagakure headbands, their appearance and speech was obviously Kumo. Plus, they don't look like rouges at all. They were still waiting and were getting rather irritated and Takaeshi had yet to come back with more supplies for them (like food).

Then, someone took their notebook with all their information!

"Hey, good job gathering info, way damned better than one would think." Takaeshi appeared out of the blue.

They looked at him, this didn't sound like Takaeshi!

"Okay Moridomo-sensei…but can you hand that to Subata? We needed to write down one more thing." Sasori calmly asked, "And where are the supplies?"

"Takaeshi" looked confused.

"ummm…who's Subata again?"

Then, Subata disappeared and reappeared, holding a kunai to "Takaeshi's" throat. Sasori restrained the now known as enemy nin and Himo walked over and smiled at her teammates.

"It was a darned good idea we came up with if this happened!" the girl smiled as she twirled a kunai.

_Flashback-About an hour or two earlier_

"You know…" Sasori started writing down something in the notebook.

"Yeah?" Himo and Subata wrote back at the same time.

"We should make up dialogue just in case a fake Takaeshi comes over to us and tries to steal the notebook, the Kumo ninja probably know we're here and are after Himo because she looks like the person we're supposed to rescue." Sasori finished, clearly impressing his teammates and let himself smile.

"How should we do that?" Himo wrote.

"Maybe we should ask the ninja when he gets here something only Takaeshi or someone from home would know..like who is Himo and who I am" Subata scribbled.

Subata continued writing, "Takaeshi is like a father to me and I live with him, so I know a lot about him..what do you think?"

"Maybe we should ask the Kumo nin to hand the notebook to Subata, he won't know who is who and will hesitate, that'll be our opportunity to strike." Sasori wrote neatly.

"Ah! Ah! Hamuku-san can put a kunai to hs throat and Saso-chan can bind him with his puppets! Then, I'll use a genjutsu I wanted to test out some more!"

Then everyone nodded in agreement and their strategy meeting turned into just plain getting to know eachother.

_Back to present_

Himo took out her puppets and started to make some quick handseals nobody could recognize.

Then, her smile turned sinister. "Takaeshi" writhed in fear..he could tell this was gonna be dangerous.

"You should be happy! You're gonna be a test subject for my BRAND NEW puppet genjutsu!" Himo laughed.

"Eternal Nightmare!" Himo yelled as she finished her seals, eyes full of bloodlust.

As the nin howled in pain, Himo looked over at her teammates and smiled her normal Himo smile.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, can you get to the girl and get her out of there before something bad happens? I'll catch up to you so don't worry!"

As Subata and Sasori went to the girl, Subata asked a question.

"Why did Yamibato-san act like that?"

Sasori's stoic look changed into worry and sadness.

"She always acts like that when she fights…it's just creepy…and I don't understand it….she's been acting more like that ever since that day….the day she was supposed to be executed…"

Subata looked at him in sheer horror.

"What? Why was she…!"

Sasori smiled sadly and interrupted her.

"Please..let's get this mission done, you can ask Himo about it when you get to know each other better!"

They both grew silent as they rushed over to the girl who was depending on them….

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry! I got really busy and tired…I never knew homework can drain all that energy until now! I hope you enjoyed my chapter and will read more in the future!


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did, then Sasuke would have gotten his ass kicked by now. If you don't like my fic, don't flame it, press the back button you KNOW you have!*

* * *

Another Kumo ninja was blasted across the walls of the base. Sasori was tying him up and hitting others with his puppets. Himo was getting Yumiko Gaiko to safety.

And Takaeshi _still _hadn't come back yet.

"Fukasa-san! How many have you got?" Subata yelled across the base.

"I've got about five of them, we're halfway there!" Sasori replied loud but still calmly.

"I'll get the girl to Konoha!" Himo yelled, carrying Yumiko in her arms.

"Wait! Take some of these nin off my hands!" Sasori shouted, "Go to the Hokage!"

"Okay!" Himo yelled as she took the Kumo nin.

They were on quite a roll until Himo was assaulted from behind.

"Hey Hey! I've found our little plan wrecker!" a Kumo nin boasted as he held up Himo's face. "And she has the _same _kekkei genkai as that other brat!" he continued.

Subata tried to help, but was too caught by a nin.

Sasori just looked at the man with pure, untamed hatred.

The nin was caught from behind with puppets and saw the grin of a seven year old boy who seemed so innocent in fighting, but already knew how to kill (AN: Like the creepy smile he gave to Chiyo and Sakura when he took off his Akatsuki robes).

Then, the Kumogakure ninja met the horrid end of getting his head severed by a puppet.

Subata was able to get free and yell to Sasori that they weren't supposed to kill the enemies.

Sasori for the first time rolled his eyes and said the guy had deserved it.

And Takaeshi _still _hadn't shown up.

And Sasori Fukasa, Himo Yamibato, and Subata Hamuku had successfully done an A-rank mission fighting Kumogakure ninjas all on their own.

_Then _Takaeshi showed up and got death glares from his students.

"What were you doing?"

"What took you so long!"

"Why didn't you at least _try _to get here quickly?"

And as the questions and angry remarks grew into mountains and just kept on getting larger and angrier….

Takaeshi gave them a dangerous look that said _you better stop NOW or else…._

Then he smiled and said, "Congratulations! You all passed my test! And did a _very _good job doing it! Much better than your average Suna genin!"

Himo looked at him with anger, "**YOU WERE **_**WATCHING **_**THE WHOLE TIME?**"

Subata nearly slapped him and Sasori was looking at him in a way that seven year olds shouldn't be able to know how to look at people. (AN: Not sexual perverts out there! It's an angry look!)

Takaeshi sighed and said coolly. "But if I was visible, you would depend on _me _and get _lazy_, _overconfident, _and_, weak. _When one is in a life-or-death situation, one tends to show their full potential and you three are clearly ready for the Chunin exams".

They looked at him in shock.

He continued to speak, "Now let's check this base out and return the bodies to their village (AN: They're still alive, except the guy who nearly caught Himo and the other guy who Himo tested her genjustu on)".

_Flashforward-Kumogakure-Raikage's office_

"And may I ask _why _you killed one no two of my best ninja?" The Raikage looked pissed, and held no effort to hide it.

"What about…attempted rape of a Sunagakure resident and one of our genin?" Takaeshi said the words effortlessly.

"How do you know that this is true?" the Raikage responded.

"I now because Yumiko Gaiko's parents saw the kidnapping," Takaeshi said.

"And what?" the Raikage was clearly impatient with the Suna ninja.

"And my genin team observed on what they were going to do to her. Then, when Himo Yamibato was about to be kidnapped, Sasori Fukasa saved her by killing the ninja who tried to capture her, he's only seven and he didn't know what he was doing. He clearly loved the girl." Takaeshi finished.

"And what about our other dead ninja here?" the Raikage was losing his cool; the guy was lying through his teeth!

"Oh! That ninja tried to _kill _my genin team by impersonating me! My team was just defending themselves!" Takaeshi smiled brightly but he himself was getting irritated.

_How the hell am I gonna do this? I know that my team was telling the truth, but this guy thinks I'm lying! Sasori killed the guy on purpose..._He thought.

"Now," Takaeshi smiled even more brightly than before, "Sunagakure declares war on Kumogakure, I Takaeshi Moridomo will consult the Kazekage immediately!"

The Raikage looked at the man in shock as he slowly realized who he was dealing with.

And all five (Including Yumiko Gaiko) visitors from Suna disappeared.

_Konohagakure-about an hour after the declaration of war_

"Hey, when are we going back home?" Himo asked Sasori as they lay on the roof of the hotel they were staying at.

"Soon Himo soon," Sasori looked at his friend, "but let's enjoy the Hokage's hospitality."

"Yes we should do that." Subata wore a simple bathrobe with a red sash, "Maybe we should get a souvenir or something".

"I agree with that," Sasori responded, "let's get dressed and ask sensei if we can go".

_9:00 PM The team is just getting back_

(AN: Since I'm so lazy, I'm not going to describe what they did. Let's call it team bonding.)

"WOW! KONOHA IS AWESOME!" Himo yelled at the top of her lungs.

"The ramen's pretty cool too!" Subata smiled at her teammate, loud but always serious when it comes to fighting.

"And we met some nice people, like Namikaze-san and Uzumaki-san" Sasori looked genuinely happy.

"Yeah, let's write them some letters once we get back" Subata grinned, a rare sight.

"And let's go see them again! We're leaving tomorrow night!" Himo said gleefully.

"And we can get to know eachother and get to know ourselves" Sasori looked at his teammates, his friends. He knew they both had secrets but he didn't mind.

As long as he had them, he would be okay.

The three seven year olds had created a bond that would last even in death.

AN: I'm so sorry! I didnt get a chance to post on time and posted late again! Hopefully you guys like the chapter and will continue reading my fic! If you are confused about the story...all your questions will hopefully be answered later on. Don't hesitate to point our errors! Please R&R and look out for a new fic I'm writing.


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, then I wouldn't be here. I know there is an error in chapter 3 but I have fixed it.*

* * *

About a month later- Konohagakure

"God! I didn't know the exams were gonna be in Konoha! I would have prepared in advance!" Himo pouted.

"Yes, we could have looked around more." Sasori smiled happily.

"Shouldn't we hurry though? We have to be here in fifteen minutes." Subata laughed at her teammates' lack of time management. They were goofing around for hours and didn't even _think _of the exams.

"Oh yeah!" Sasori looked at Subata in realization, "Let's hurry!"

Subata quickly took out her fans and told her friends to stand still.

And then they blew away and landed smack dab in some chairs, where Subata quickly joined them.

The person hosting the exams look at them funny, then waited for the rest of the genin to show up.

Ten to fifteen minutes later

"Okay you have ten minutes to complete these nine questions. Do not worry about the tenth one, it will be explained later. If _anyone _is caught cheating they will be kicked out of the exam. Good luck." A young man told the genins with a straight face while some of the genins gazed in shock.

Three kids from Suna laughed and started to roll on the floor.

More shock.

The man calmy sat on his chair and sipped some coffee.

After the exam actually started

Himo started to write down some answers. Easy peasy. And then she saw someone prepare to use jutsu on her.

_Oh great. _Himo thought as she looked at the Kimi genin.

She quickly appeared behind the boy and put a kunai at her neck.

"I'm sorry, but trying to perform jutsu on me is futile. I _can't _lose" Himo smiled and her eyes were full of regret.

The boy lunged at Himo as his eyes blazed in fury.

Then, his teammate blocked his blow.

"Sho! You just can't attack this girl at random! We could talk to the man hosting this part of the exams! Let's go!"

The girl then apologized to Himo.

Himo then smiled put her hand out, "Friends?"

The girl smiled. "Yeah sure."

The situation was oddly out of control, but the man led the boy and his team out the door to see what would happen.

Nobody knew that that girl would later become Mizukage and meet Himo again one day.

Days later (since I'm too lazy to do the rest of the written exams)

"WE'RE HERE PEOPLE! WE'RE AT THE FOREST OF DEATH!" The loudmouthed Himo yelled as usual, but one would be used to it by now if they were with her as long as they have.

Sasori was stoic once again, but both girls could tell he was nervous. Unlike Himo, who was loud when she was nervous, Sasori was stoic and didn't speak much at all.

Subata was trying to ease them.

"Come on guys. If we go in nervous, we won't succeed as well! Let's be optimistic!" Subata was much better at hiding her nervousness then her friends were. She seemed perfectly calm, calm enough to try and cheer them up!

The three young genins walked over to the admission stands together, holding hands.

They had no idea what would happen, but had to come in confident and come out alive.

A few hours later

"Get AWAY!" the browned haired girl yelled in fury as her dark purple eyes blazed.

A red haired boy with light green eyes used a puppet to push the man away.

Long black hair swished as another girl fanned the woman towards another puppet's sharp blade, her sky blue eyes tinged in regret, but she proceeded.

The brown haired girl used her puppet's blade to knock out instead of kill the woman.

The red haired boy did the same.

The black haired girl looked around for the other man…she was getting pissed.

"Come on little man! We don't have all day!" Subata's blue eyes turned cold and icy, preparing for battle.

Himo and Sasori also prepared for a long, tiring fight,

About five days later

Mei enjoyed her chat with the team from Suna and was rather happy she had gotten there on time…

* * *

AN: I know this chappie is waaaay shorter than others but I'm just really worn out right now. Hopefully I'll have much better chapter and my chapter for my new fic WILL be coming soon. I need more computer time! Please R&R and tell me if there is anything you want to tell me don't hesitate and do so!


	5. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, then Mei would be mentioned more often. I know I've been posting slowly but I'm trying to get quality over quantity and deal with school. And I'm in a bad mood because this was supposed to be posted yesterday! I'm sorry! Please don't flame, or else you will be killed (by me) jk but please don't flame. Press the back button instead!*

* * *

_Flashback-five days before- (a little after the beginning of the battle in chapter 4)_

Himo looked at the bodies in shock.

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" she said, managing not to blast out in frustration.

Subata was just as pissed as Himo was, her brows twitching in pure irritation, "The bodies were fake!"

Sasori seemed to be the only one who wasn't that angry, "We have to prepare for an attack! Don't be mad now, focus it on the ninja when they decide to show up!"

Then, they did show up, managing to corner and almost kill the three genins.  
And their saviors arrived.

A boy with green eyes and and blue hair, another boy with black hair and red eyes, whom the three recognized as Sho, and a girl with auburn hair and light green eyes, the one who prevented the fight between Sho and Himo.

They managed to free the Suna genin and together they fought the enemy.

_Flashforward-five days later (again)_

Mei's auburn hair blew with the huge gust of wind.

Both team acknowledged the other's skills.

When the Suna team asked about what happened with their team, Hoji( the other boy on the kiri team) responded.

"The proctor said that since he hadn't caught Sho cheating, it didn't count as elimination, we just re-took it the next day."

"Ah that's wonderful!" Himo smiled brightly.

"It is…." Subata smiled as well.

Sasori just smirked.

Then they talked together happily until Himo said something that truly changed the mood.

"Hey, you know I have a feeling…" she said the words softly.

"Yeah? What is it Yamibato-san?" Sho asked, impatience was just part of his nature.

"I have a feeling that we'll all be successful over time, but that all of us will have heart-breaking tradgedies." Himo looked at them sadly.

Everyone went silent until Subata broke the ice.

"We should just try our best to change that future, at least we'll all be successful, forget about the glum part!" Subata once again smiled, but this time, it seemed genuine and reassuring.

Everyone continued their talk, not knowing that Himo's feeling was bound to happen, the sadness would change them for the better or for the worse.

_About a month or two later-chunin exam finals_

Subata's twin fans whipped another genin against the wall.

"And Subata Hamuku is the winner!" an exam proctor announced as Subata smiled, she was one step closer to revenge.

Himo, Sasori, SHo, Hoji, and Mei clapped.

Other genins glowered at the seven year old girl.

Takaeshi looked proud.

(AN: Takaeshi is back after disappearing for two chapters! I was too lazy and had a hard time putting him in chapters, and the focus was the exams not the team in general)

"Next, Himo Yamibato versus Gosu Hyuga!"

Himo looked at her opponent and smiled as she analyzed him. This was going to be a challenge. The Byakugan was going to be a real pain.

"Begin!" the proctor yelled out and raised his hand.

Himo slowly watched as Gosu prepared his Byakugan, he looked cocky, probably thought that his kekkei genkai was going to win the match.

She smirked. _This guy's got another thing going for him if he thinks he's gonna win this thing. _She thought as she watched her opponent. _This is gonna be FUN!_

Himo dodged the gentle fist strike and did a backflip as she threw a few kunai at the Hyuga.

Himo yelled across the arena, "I'll be testing my new puppets now! Watch and learn Hyuga! Byakugan can't stop _this_!"

She moved her puppets towards Gosu and let them circle the genin as if they were lions circling their prey.

Himo began her jutsu, slashing the Hyuga, with shallow cuts.

Gosu laughed, "Do you think those cuts will hurt _me_! My Byakugan can block it all!".

Himo smirked once again, "I didn't want those to hurt. But this will!" Himo charged at the Hyuga.

And he stabbed her in the heart.

And the girl he thought was Himo turned into a puppet,that looked like a doll, emotionless and cold.

Flower petals surrounded him as a voice rose up from the wind.

"Did you really think that I would actually fight you? What did you think of my mannequin puppet? It looks just like a human until it gets into a situation where a human would die or get mortally injured. And before you realize it, you're already caught in my genjutsu!" Himo laughed like a maniac, her voice chilled Gosu to the bone.

"Now then, let the real fun begin!" Himo's voice was full of pure bloodlust as she prepared the handsigns for a jutsu that would scar Gosu Hyuga for the rest of his life…

* * *

AN: I know my chapter is short, but I want to get the chunin exams over with so I can do my timeskip. (It'll be around chapters 7 and 8) Then many questions will be answered. Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

*Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did…..aw screw it, I'm too lazy to do one now. Anyway, enjoy the chappie! Cause if you don't…aww nevermind *smiles a Himo smile**

* * *

Gosu looked around at the setting he was in. Then, he looked at himself….he wasn't ten years old anymore, he was a man of twenty.

And he was living his dream.

He was clan head and was marrying the girl of his dreams, Saki Hyuga.

She smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

Then, their honeymoon came and they were sitting on a hill with sakura blossoms blowing peacefully.

Then, Saki turned to face him, her lovely perfect smile vanished as the setting changed drastically.

Gosu's vision hazed as he blacked out.

The next thing he saw was a prison cell in Kumo (AN: I always make em the bad guys cause they're the most interested in other kekkei genkai), Saki was being violated, he was beaten to a pulp, the Hyuga clan was gone, and the Byakugan secrets were discovered.

Then, the Kumo nin gloated as he felt like a absolute failure.

He died five minutes later.

Then in the afterlife, his true hell awaited.

I would rather not get into that part, even being who I am, the horror is too morbid for me to describe, even in death.

"The winner is Himo Yamibato!" the proctor yelled. Gosu was still frozen from the pure shock of the moment, it took him two weeks to recover physically, and that vision still haunts him today.

Subata looked at Himo.

She swore she saw Himo's eyes change color.

Sasori just looked normal, but he was crying his heart out on the inside.

Takaeshi looked serious.

Others applauded, some stayed silent.

But the secret of what happened is something that the future holds.

Later on, Mei Terumi, Hoji Asuka, Sho Ikaso, Subata Humuku, Sasori Fukasa, and Himo Yamibato all passed the chunin exams.

The day they became chunins was on Sasori's eighth birthday.

But that day brought them closer than ever before.

_Back in Sunagakure_

Sasori was alone, playing with his puppets.

He seemed like he was never lonely, but he really felt sad.

That's why he played with the "Mother" and the "Father".

He made them based on the only picture he had seen of his parents.

Sasori knew that Himo was somehow sick, he just didn't know what it was.

She never was the same after the day she was supposed to be executed.

He was concerned with that, and so to relieve his loneliness and stress, he was playing with the "Mother" and the "Father".

He started to move the puppets, putting himself between their wooden embrace.

His eyes started to tear up, as he felt a happy, strange, feeling.

Sasori was crying small tears of joy when the strings snapped.

And he was alone again.

When he looked at the puppets, he felt no regret.

_They were only things….they can't replace my parents!_

He cried silent tears as he stood there, feeling empty.

Until a new embrace surrounded him.

Himo Yamibato and Subata Hamuku were hugging him warmly.

Takaeshi Moridomo patted him on the head.

And even though no words were spoken, the four pledged a silent oath.

That day changed Sasori Fukasa's life.

But not enough to change the fate that was to come.

Now, we move forward six years later, when Sasori, Himo, and Subata are all jonin of Sungakaure (AN: I know this didn't actually happen, but I thought in general, it would make more sense. He got chunin at eight and he is mentioned as really powerful….so yeah).

_Six years after chunin exams-forest of death_

Himo Yamibato looked at the vast forest where she took the exams.

How was she supposed to find a baby here?

She quickly went into the heart of the forest, where she saw a little baby boy.

He was about to be eaten by bears.

And when the baby opened his eyes, a girl with brown hair and purple eyes became his savior.

_Later on- Sunagakure hospital_

"So…you're saying that this kid here is…..my biological brother…?" Himo looked at the nurse skeptically.

"Yes Yamibato-san, it seems like your parents are alive, and they brought this boy out to the forest….."

Himo looked horrified.

How could this have happened?

What would she say to everyone?

What would she say to herself?

* * *

*AN: another short chapter! I thought this would be longer, but I just didn't want to drag it out….I'll probably have 2-3 chapters in this time, then another time skip!*


	7. Chapter 7

*Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, then all my OCs would be in it. I've been super busy with school, so I kinda crammed this chapter, I hope you still enjoy it though!*

* * *

Himo just stared at the child, knowing the secret that he would have to hold.

And knowing she would have to take care of him with Setsuna.

"Nee-chan and I will take care of him, he is our brother after all." she said the words calmly, yet she had thoughts going through her head like crazy.

"Nee-chan and I take care of who?" a voice echoed.

Setsuna walked into the room sheepishly, "I wanted to try that…but…this is our baby bro right?"

Setsuna first got a good whack in the head from Himo, then a "that's correct" from the medic.

"So, we have to take care of him?"

Another "that's correct".

"'What should his name be?" Setsuna asked.

Himo shrugged and thought for a bit before saying, "What about-". Her voice was cut off by an announcement for all citizens of Suna with an exception of working medics to come to the Kazekage's office.

Both sisters asked the medic to take care of the boy.

_Kazekage's office- a few minutes after the above_

"So we're going to allow _that _kekkei genkai to roam the streets? Those people are monsters!" a civilian banged his fist on the table.

Himo twitched at the remark before saying "But these people are simply not monsters. They are human beings who have a power that is quite rare and quite strong. Just because two of these people were foolish and wanted to take over Suna, we now classify them all as monsters? Many of these people live among us today! Some are friends, family, spouses, and faithful shinobi, if we took all of their lives, Sunagakure would become _weak _and people like you would be dead already!"

Many shinobi nodded in agreement, others looked emotionless and stern, only a selected few glared at the thirteen year old jonin.

"That's just because you _are _one!" the man snorted while other civilians nodded.

He continued, "It's all because you are one of those demons that created a depression in the you devils should have been killed six years ago!"

People looked at him angrily. Even the Kazekage was getting irritated with the ignorant man.

But he continued anyhow, "You know what, they should all die right here right now! Kazekage-sama shouldn't waste his time with those beasts! They're just as bad as jinchūriki, if not worse!"

A moment later, a puppet with a sword was at the man's throat.

Sasori moved his hand, moving the puppet closer to the man.

"Excuse me for asking but…." Sasori gave the man a frightening look before continuing, "why do you call my friend a monster and insult jinchūriki, people who have both sacrificed their lives and their happiness to save people like _you _who discriminate and insult others without knowing the true story.".

If looks could kill, that man would have died already.

He then smiled. But it was not a happy smile, it was a dangerous smile

"People like you, are the real scum" Sasori's dangerous smile just became even more dangerous.

The man just kept on spouting nonsense and others joined him, shinobi and people who weren't ranting could clearly tell the Kazekage was losing his temper.

Takaeshi, who was standing there all along, looked worried. Actually _worried _which was quite rare.

"Now, even if the discussion here is quite riveting," people gulped as the Kazekage's voice cut through the room, "we must _vote _now for if we should publicly allow this kekkei genkai or not, you can vote in the conference room."

He dismissed the people of Suna and everyone knew that he was irate.

A week later, an announcement was brought to the whole village.

The kekkei genkai, which had no actual name until later on, was allowed to be publicized.

A celebration would be held in two days, and everyone was to "hide nothing".

That day was a day of great realization, a day when everyone just got closer in their own special, happy way.

Sasori and Himo would get closer, but at the expense of one (or perhaps more) persons…

* * *

AN: Eeeek! I rushed again and I didn't get experiments done! D: I really wanted to have an omake in there but I hope I'll be able to next chapter (or in experiments chapter 3)!


	8. Chapter 8

*AN: I don't own Naruto people; if I did I would be a better artist! I'm sorry about not updating this! Writer's block has been infecting me…..but I think I know what to do now so I hope you enjoy this chapter, which you deserved earlier.*

* * *

Himo stepped out of the shower, purple eyes relaxed, as if she had been holding a secret that she could now reveal.

She put on a short black dress, easy to hide weapons in incase of an attack.

Once her hair was pulled into a cute, but messy bun, Himo Yamibato took a few basic things and walked to the town square of Sunagakure….

A few minutes later- town square

Sasori looked around; confusion was clear in his eyes.

Why were there so many people with white hair?

Nami the grocer, Tetsumaru the head architect, and there were so many other familiar faces that now had white hair.

Subata looked equally as confused, but kept her eyes clear.

When Sasori heard his best friend's voice, he turned around to ask if she knew what was going on.

Himo's black dress with knee high lace boots caught his attention; it was odd, not like what villagers usually wear, not to mention shinobi.

Subata and Sasori felt plain with their simple yukatas.

But it was nice; it complimented her purple eyes and her shoulder-length white hair.

Wait….white hair?

But Himo had brown hair….what the hell was going on?

Setsuna (Yay! She shows up!), came up behind her sister, with white hair as well, carrying a baby with that also had white hair and purple eyes.

The two looked shocked…but unlike others, they weren't afraid at all.

"Kazekage-sama will explain after all the village has arrived, but be prepared, there will be blood. I'm sure of it." Himo looked dead serious; there was no cheer in her voice.

A few minutes afterwards, the Kazekage went up to a podium and began to speak.

"People of Sunagakure, I have an announcement for all of you, but before I begin, I must tell you all a story." The ones who didn't know looked curious. The ones who did had many faces, from anger to happiness.

"A few years after our first Kazekage founded this village, when everything was peaceful, or peaceful enough. A group of people came, with white hair and purple eyes, ragged and torn, asked to be residents of the village. They showed them their kekkei genkai, a full on manipulation of genjutsu that showed their biggest dream turn into their worst nightmare. It was like everything was real, and these people could kill the person or scar them for life." The third looked a little scared, but Sasori was sure he just was imagining things.

The Kazekage continued, "The first agreed, but kept an eye on them, but when nothing bad happened for ten years, he finally trusted them as a part of the village. But, there were two people of this clan who were born three years after the second was in rule. These two were named Daiki and Ruriko. At first, they were very kindhearted, even their own clan and the second were fooled. Everyone just thought them as a cute couple, innocent and warm."

Now, most could tell the third Kazekage had a look of pure horror on his face, like a helpless child.

"But how everyone was wrong, oh so wrong. A few years later, they had two twin boys. One day at the academy, a teacher saw their scars." His face was haunted by this point, no one could see the brave Kazekage anymore.

"But they were no ordinary scars, they were plans and writings of forbidden jutsus. The teacher realized that Daiki and Ruriko were marking forbidden jutsus and plans to take over the village on their own children! The teacher, like a good shinobi should, took them over to the Kazekage's office. The second quickly got rid of the threat and told these people that if they wanted to stay in the village, they had to hide from the whole population, telling their secret to no one until the day another Kazekage decided to let them be free". The third had a look in his eyes that most could realize that he was one of those abused children.

"My twin brother died the night my parents were found out for their crimes against the village. I never forgot it for a second of my life. After that, I never had the guts to allow them…no my people to be free, even though I never ended up with the kekkei genkai." People looked at the Kazekage, there were tears brimming his eyes.

"All who have hidden from the population, please stand and be proud." He announced, load and brave.

Many people stood up while others absorbed al the information that was just given.

Himo and Setsuna Yamibato stood up as well, with their baby brother Hidan.

* * *

*AN: I have no one to blame but myself for not updating, I've been having writers block on both stories…I am going to work on experiments and the next chapter of this! If you have any questions or constructive criticism, please tell me in reviews! Happy new years to all!*


	9. Chapter 9

*AN: I don't own Naruto. I hope you enjoy and stick with me regardless of my crappy updating pace! :3*

* * *

Three days after the Third's speech- Shinobi cemetery

Himo stood and looked at her parents' graves. It was raining that day, and she was bitter. All those memories sprinkled on her like the rain did.

She hated visiting those graves, it made her frustrated.

"Himo-chan, so these are your parents' graves?"

The girl turned around to see her best friend Sasori.

"I heard they were honorable , did you decide to become a shinobi because of them?" his gentle smile brightened her dreary day.

But, he didn't know the truth about them.

How they really were.

Sasori was surprised when Himo spit on their graves.

"They're just good-for-nothing sell outs! I wish they would come back, just to kill them and see their face on agony!" she started out quietly, but her voice rose to a shout.

Sasori looked surprised, and after a few minutes, began to speak.

"What….happened….?"

Himo turned around to look at him.

"Do you remember that day at the town square, Sasori? When I was to be executed, with Setsuna?"

"Yes, I remember it all too well Himo." He looked sad, like all her pain was being shown to him.

"Well, that happened because of our kekkei genkai, what the Third talked about three days ago."

He gave a look of surprise, then horror.

"Don't tell me that…."

"Yes my friend, THEY told the council."

* * *

Subata was walking into her home, when she saw it.

Himo and Sasori were at the cemetery, and she could tell that this was taking a turn for the cruel.

She started to run, this could get out of hand easily, and if it did….she had to stop it.

* * *

Setsuna had finally gotten Hidan to get to sleep.

She was alert when she saw her sister and Sasori talking near those cursed graves.

"Finally telling someone hn? It's about time Himo's issues with them are resolved. Hope he doesn't screw up too much."

She put on a coat and looked at the scene through the window of the house.

"I hope everything will be alright….."

They stood there, silence enveloping the scene.

Sasori regained his calm….on the outside.

In his mind, he was still horrified.

He never knew his parents, but he had a strong feeling they would never do something like that.

Himo started to giggle.

Then, her giggles changed into laughs, and those laughs turned into morbid roars

"HAHAHAA! THEY NOT ONLY ABANDONED AND BETRAYED US, THEY EVEN LEFT HIDAN TO DIE! _HONORABE SHINOBI? _DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! AS FAR AS HONORABLE GOES, THEY AREN'T EVEN GODDAMN CLOSE! I WANT THEM TO COME BACK TO LIFE SO I CAN FUCKING KILL THEM! TO SEE THEIR FACES IN AGONY AS I KILL THEM WITH THEIR WORST NIGHTMARES IS MY DEEPEST DESIRE!"

Subata was running faster than ever, this was not good, at all.

* * *

Setsuna, picked Hidan up carefully, and rushed out the door.

Sasori had barely a chance of living now.

All she could do now, was pray for a miracle.

* * *

Sasori was still silent, but this time, he wasn't scared at all.

On the outside _and _the inside.

"NOW WHAT HUH? YOU'RE GONNA TAKE THEIR SIDE?" Himo continued to yell.

"Because if you do….." her voice got quiet, "I'm going to show you you're _worst nightmare._"

Sasori relaxed, sitting down in the cemetery. No fear on his face, no emotion but pity.

He sighed.

"Wow Himo, I never knew you were this goddamn _weak._"

*Soooooo….what do you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Please review, stick with the story, and read my other fics *


End file.
